Lets Be Civil
by twinkletoes913
Summary: When Draco spies on Hermione and her sleepover, Draco learns a secret that might either a. be the end of his life or b. be the happiest day of his life. Hermione becomes slytherin, she ends up in the the arms of a certain blonde slytherin.DRAMIONE
1. Strange Encounter

Chapter 1: Strange Encounter

As Hermione was walking down the halls with the strange encounter in her head, she ran into Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasly, and Parvarti Patil. She wasn't expecting to see them until that night. Luna snapped her out of her thoughts and said, "I see the Nargles have been messing around you. Your aura glows bright pink meaning you had a strange encounter with something…or someone,"

Hermione just stared at the dreamy eyed blonde. 'Hmm, maybe there is something about her that isn't so loony.'

"Hermione," Ginny said, "Can't wait for tonight! I have got all of the games planned. We are going to do a lot of talking if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Lavender responded, "I have food planned. It is going to be delivered to your dorm at eight o'clock, so we don't have to endure the questions from everybody at dinner. "

During this time, Parvarti has been studying Hermione, the she thought something wrong. She decided nothing was wrong and began listening in on the conversation currently going on between Ginny and Lavender about makeovers.

Hermione was walking away going unnoticed by Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti, unfortunately Luna saw and pulled Hermione to the side and studied her with her wispy, white, and gray eyes.

"What happened?" She suddenly asked.

"Well," She answered, "It all started when I ran into Draco…"

Okay you guys, plz RATE AND IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FIC. And all of my friends said put it on, so i did hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2 Hugs and Spells

Chapter 2: Hugs and Spells

Hermione's POV

Luna had that unusual glimmer in her eyes- it scared me-. Her gray, foggy eyes gave off that mysterious and mischievous glow that gave me the creeps. I could tell she was up to something. As soon as she said, "What happened?" I knew I would have to tell her.

I was debating in my mind whether or not I should make something up, or tell Luna the truth. I trusted Luna enough for her not to bring it up in any conversation or tell it to anyone.

"Well," I simply stated, "It all started when I ran into Draco," 'Ok, good start. I mean there is nothing wrong with helping someone with a spell right? And it was just a hug. "Ok. Right before I ran into you I was looking for Harry and Ron. So, I was walking down the corridor when I bumped into someone." I laughed nervously. "ItturnsoutthepersonIranintow asacertainblondehairedgrayey edslytherinnamedDracoMalfoy,"I ended with a nervous smile. I waited for Luna's reaction and got none. I was about to walk off when I felt a warm, but firm, hand on my shoulder.

"Would you mind repeating that?" She said angelically. 'Luna angelic, that's so funny!'

"Fine. It turns out the person I ran into was a certain blonde haired, gray eyed slytherin named," I paused for a second debating whether or not I should dare say his name, "Draco," Gulp. "Malfoy," Gulp.

Luna studied me, "What happened next?"

~Flashback~

'Where are Ron and Harry? We planned to study and hour ago.' During my rant to Harry and Ron, I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into someone in the corridor. I fell down, by impact, and the stranger was helping me up right before he dropped me and said, "Watch where you are going, you stupid Mudblood."

Wait a second, I have heard that annoying pompous voice, "Malfoy," My voice was oozing with venom, I surprised myself, but it was obvious on Draco's face.

"Wow, Granger, I am very surprised. You are actually talking to me without shooting a spell at me, very impressive." Draco replied sarcastically.

"I will have you know Malfoy-"

"Granger," he said genuinely, "I am not here to be all buddy-buddy with you. I need help on a spell, and I was wondering if I could test it on you? Now don't worry, the spell won't hurt you."

"What spell?" I replied bored out of my mind

"Ah, ah, ah, Granger, I am guessing since you are such a know-it-all, you will know the counter curse. That is why, A.)I will not tell you the curs- I mean spell and B.) I will nonverbally do the spell and C.) I will not tell you what happens. The important thing is that I know what will happen and if it doesn't I will know how to fix it. Now will you stand still?"

"Fine, Malfoy, but if I get hurt you won't dream of how I will get you back."

"Okay, you do that Granger." I could see him murmuring under his breath. A bright pink light flashed around me and nothing happened. Then my clothes turn green and then back to normal. I heard Draco mutter under his breath, "Thank Merlin it worked!"

I was wondering what spell glowed around you pink and the made your clothes turn green, I knew nothing.

"Now, Granger," He took me by the shoulders and his hands were warm and caring, rather than what I expected them to be, like cold and heartless. They felt good there-'Wait! What am I thinking?'

"Now, Granger, only we can know about this, right?" Then he hugged me- wait what? - The Draco I knew wouldn't let me come 10 meters around him unless I was shooting a spell at him. "Granger, now that my father is dead, I am allowed to think what I want to. And, I want to become your friend, or at least be civil to you. I am sorry I tortured you and hurt you I hope you can forgive me."

"You know what Malfoy? I think I will forgive you."

~End Flashback~

"Hermione," Luna said. "You don't have to answer my question now. You can answer it at the slumber party. So, see you then."

"Luna wait!" I screamed, earning some odd looks from the younger students. Luna was gone, but I just gained a bunch of worries.


End file.
